You Know How it Ends
by AndanielLight
Summary: Menit-menit terakhir dimana Alicia, sang Hammergirl dan Baseball Bat Man dari film "The Raid 2: Berandal" Sebelum melawan Rama.


**Summary**: A The Raid 2: Berandal fanfiction. Title explains everything.

**One-shot**.

**Character(s)**: Main casts — Hammergirl & Baseball bat man.

(ft. Bejo, Cecep the assassin, and their unknown father.)

**Rate**: T.

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort & angst.

**Kleenex contains;**

_Non-sexual_

_A little bit harshness._

_I don't know more.  
_

* * *

**[ **_**HAMMERGIRL'S LAST THOUGHTS**_** ]  
**

* * *

Aku sudah biasa dengan keheningan. Tapi yang aku tidak tahan adalah rasa bosan. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berada di ruangan ini; puluhan menit, mungkin juga sudah memasuki satu-dua jam.

Alasanku berada di sini saja, aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku menoleh ke arah kakakku tanpa sengaja, dan dia menyadarinya. Dia lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya, bertanya padaku dengan bahasa isyarat.

"_Ada apa? Laper?_"

Aku terdiam sejenak—_aku tidak lapar… rasanya baru saja tadi aku makan, _pikirku—kemudian, karena ragu untuk membalas apa, akhirnya aku bertahan untuk tetap diam.

Kakakku mungkin mengerti dengan kebingunganku, karena dia langsung berputar kembali di kursinya, menatap sekeliling ruang makan mewah—tempat kami berada sekarang.

…_Tunggu_.

_Oh, iya_… aku baru ingat kenapa kami di kumpulkan di sini.

Bejo akan kedatangan Tamu. Dua tamu, katanya. Pantas saja dia mengosongkan hotel bintang empat miliknya ini.

Ada beberapa anak buah Bejo yang lain, dan ada si Pak tua itu di sini juga—mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan si _Assassin_, padahal aku tahu kalau nama aslinya Cecep. Nama yang tidak pantas untuk di sandang orang baik seperti dia—_Assassin_, maksudku. Bukan "Cecep"-nya.

Tak berapa lama, aku melihat kepala kakakku terputar cepat ke arah pintu, dan aku mengikutinya.

Bejo sudah datang dengan… seorang tamunya.

…_Oh, polisi itu lagi_.

Aku menoleh ke arah kakakku, seolah bisa mendengarnya berpikir demikian karena dia terlihat bosan seperti biasanya. Kemudian, beralih kembali ke Bejo yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi yang meja makannya sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, bersama Reza—kalau tidak salah, itu nama polisi yang biasa mampir ke sini itu.

_Apa spesialnya dia sampai-sampai kita di kumpulin disini_…

Lagi-lagi aku merasa kakakku berbicara, kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, tapi dia sudah memunggungiku untuk berbicara dengan Cecep lagi.

Akhirnya aku ikut membalik badanku kembali, menghadap _mini bar_ yang memiliki puluhan—mungkin ratusan botol minuman.

Aku juga sudah biasa dengan tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain—aku_ tuli. Mana bisa aku mendengar percakapan orang._

Tapi itu juga termasuk salah satunya keuntungan menjadi tuli bagiku.

Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang orang bilang tentang diriku. Atau kakakku.

Bejo dulu juga mengajarkan kepada kami untuk jangan berisik.

Siapa juga yang berisik. Aku tidak berisik. T_idak bisa_ berisik, lebih tepatnya—karena _aku tuli. Telinga dan tenggorokan berdekatan, ingat? Jika telinga bermasalah, maka tenggorokan juga akan ikut bermasalah._

Kakakku juga jarang bicara.

Atau mungkin aku berpikir dia jarang bicara karena aku tidak bisa mendengarnya bersuara? Entahlah.

Mungkin saat itu Bejo masih mengira kalau anak kecil seperti kami akan ribut tiap waktu…

…_oh, iya. Aku dan kakakku dulu di pungut Bejo waktu masih kecil. Umur kami saat itu… hmm, mungkin aku 8 tahun? dan kakakku… mungkin 12 tahun. _Aku tidak ingat.

Mungkin sekarang Bejo sedang bernegosiasi dengan caranya yang licik seperti biasa. Jadi, selama dia berbicara, tidak yang boleh 'menguping'—atau setidaknya, sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja agar mangsanya tidak merasa terancam.

Tapi… _baiklah, aku menyerah_. Aku benar-benar sedang bosan sekarang.

Kakak menoleh ke arahku saat aku menarik-narik pelan lengan jaketnya yang longgar, kemudian aku langsung menyatakan masalah sepeleku itu.

"_Aku juga_…" ujar kakak lewat bahasa isyarat, tatapannya menerawang.

Kemudian dia menunduk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dengan gesit ia meraba tiap kantung yang ada di pakaiannya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama, ia menarik tangannya keluar dari kantung celananya, yang menggenggam sebuah koin. Lalu, memberikan koin itu kepadaku tanpa bicara, dan kembali mengobrol dengan Cecep.

Koin itu koin kuno. Koin yang selalu di bawa kakak sedari kami kecil dulu. Koin yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan…

Tanpa sadar, aku memutar koin yang diberikan kakakku itu di atas meja _mini bar_, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh kakakku menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahku—ke arah koin yang berputar, lebih tepatnya.

Koin ini memang membawa dan _masih_ menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi kami…

Tapi kemudian, kakak mengacuhkanku lagi.

Memutar koin memang sama sekali bukan suatu bakat atau hal yang spesial; tapi orang yang pernah mengajarkan kami cara memutar koin ini lah, yang tidak terlupakan. Karena orang itu, adalah ayah kami.

Tangan ku bergerak, dan mulai memutar koin itu lagi...

**...**

Aku ingat, kapan pertama kalinya aku dan kakakku harus hidup sendiri tanpa orangtua.

_Tidak… tunggu. Sebelum itu, rasanya akan jauh lebih mudah jika di ceritakan dari awal_.

Ya. Dari awal sekali. Jauh sebelum aku dan kakakku berada di tempat ini—di bawah naungan Bejo.

Awal di mana kami _pernah_ memiliki keluarga yang harmonis, dan kami juga _pernah_ merasakan hidup berkecukupan yang sederhana. Seperti layaknya keluarga-keluarga normal yang lain. Ibu yang sangat menyayangi kami, dan ayah yang gagah karena memiliki banyak hal yang bisa ia banggakan—yang salah satunya, itu adalah aku dan kakakku.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Begitu lama sampai aku nyaris lupa.

**…...**

Aku tuli sejak lahir—begitu kata kakak, dan nampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu sampai aku berusia 4 tahun.

Mungkin, ibu lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa aku tuli. Karena hanya dia yang selalu berada di sisiku, mengawasiku, sementara ayah pergi kerja, dan kakak masih tidak mengerti apa-apa—umur kami hanya terpaut 3-4 tahunan.

Awalnya, aku di ajari bicara. Kedua orangtua-ku menunggu aku setidaknya meyebutkan kata 'ibu', karena dulu kakakku sering menyuruhku untuk berkata demikian. Tapi, sampai umur 3 tahun pun aku belum berkata apa-apa.

Mereka kira aku mungkin hanya malu.

Nyatanya, aku _tidak bisa mendengar_ apa-apa. Sama sekali.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar ibuku menyanyikan lagu untuk membantuku tertidur. Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar ayahku yang memanggil. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara kakakku yang menjelaskan ini itu dengan sok-tahunya, padahal kami selalu bersama. Setiap waktu.

Seiring 'setiap waktu' yang terlewati itu juga, dengan perlahan kebahagiaanku—kebahagiaan _kami_, mengikis.

Pernah suatu hari aku melihat ayah mendorong ibu, dan dari mulutnya terlihat kalau dia sedang berteriak-teriak. Ibu juga begitu. Lalu kakak akan muncul untuk menutup pintu, menghalangi mereka berdua seraya menghampiriku dan menutup kedua telingaku.

Padahal, mungkin saat itu dia sudah tahu kalau aku ini tuli.

Tapi aku biarkan saja, dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Membiarkan diri kami terlarut pada pikiran masing-masing hingga tetelan alam mimpi.

Nyaris kian hari, semakin banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh terjadi.

Di hari yang lain, ketika usiaku mau 5 tahun, seorang laki-laki datang ke rumahku. Ibu menyambutnya dengan baik, dan kakak tampak menerima kehadirannya begitu saja. Jadi, aku putuskan kalau dia mungkin memang baik.

Aku lupa siapa namanya. Tapi dia lah yang mengajariku bahasa isyarat.

Tidak hanya aku yang belajar bahasa isyarat, tapi kakak, dan ibu juga. Namun semakin lama, aku pun sadar… orang ini hanya datang ketika ayah sedang tidak di rumah.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan aku semakin jago dan cepat dalam berbicara lewat bahasa isyarat. Tapi, aku masih kalah jika di bandingkan dengan kakakku yang sudah cepat menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan aku lebih cepat mengerti cara membaca arti bahasa isyarat daripada mempraktekkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Terus… ada juga hari-hari dimana ayah tidak pulang ke rumah.

Kakak bilang kalau ayah sedang mengalami banyak hal buruk. Dan Kian hari hal-hal buruk nampaknya selalu bertambah, karena aku lihat semakin jauh jarak antara Ibu dan Ayah.

Kian hari juga, kakak semakin banyak memberitahu aku tentang ayah; bahwa ayah di lilit hutang di sana-sini, suka mabuk-mabukan, stress berat, dan sebagainya.

Terkadang aku memang suka mencium bau aneh memuakkan jika ayah datang. Kemudian, ibu akan kembali marah-marah lagi.

Hanya saja, kali ini kakakku lah yang menutup kedua telinganya sendiri.

Tapi, _waktu berlalu_.

Tawa kakak yang tidak pernah terdengar olehku semakin meredup. Wajahnya yang anak-anak jadi terlihat letih dan menua semakin hari. Ibu lebam di sana-sini. Ayah semakin jarang pulang ke rumah.

Sempat beberapa kali aku melihat kakak dan ibu berbicara, tapi akan selalu berujung dengan kakak yang langsung meninggalkan ibu di tengah pembicaraan, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ada juga saat-saat dimana ibu tiba-tiba menghilang seharian, entah kemana.

Saat aku bertanya, kemana ibu, kakak hanya mengangkat bahu karena dia juga tidak tahu.

Lalu pada hari itu, ibu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku dan kakakku.

Ayah pun kembali ke rumah.

**…...**

Semakin lama, kehidupan kami semakin miskin. Ayah mungkin berhenti atau dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan menjual banyak barang untuk menutupi hutang-hutangnya, sampai lupa memberi kami makan.

Ibu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Ada malam-malam dimana ayah menangis sendiri…

—Atau kakak menangis sendiri…

—Atau mereka berdua menangis bersama.

Ada juga malam-malam dimana kakak pergi ke kamarku, mengunci pintu, dan memelukku dalam tidurnya di atas kasur tipis yang tergelar di lantai, seraya menutup telinganya.

Kemudian, rumah kami pun akhirnya di jual.

Ibu sama sekali tidak pernah muncul lagi dimana-mana, kecuali di mimpi-mimpiku.

Mungkin juga ibu muncul di mimpi-mimpinya kakak, atau ayah.

_Oh, ya_… aku dan kakakku sempat beradu argument sesekali. Berujung lumayan kacau.

Awalnya, dia bilang kalau dia iri denganku yang tuli.

Aku tentu saja marah. Aku marah, sampai-sampai aku harus memberitahu kepadanya betapa aku sangat menderita tidak bisa mendengar dia bersuara, atau bahkan mendengar suara ibu—yang aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti.

Aku memberitahu dia bahwa terkadang aku juga ingin memberikan ketulian ini kepada siapapun yang mau, kalau ada yang mau, dan kalau aku juga bisa.

Tapi argumen-argumen sepele seperti itu tentu akan langsung teralihkan jika ayah pulang pada hari-hari berikutnya. Kakak akan keluar kamar sebentar—terkadang menguncinya dari luar, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sampai suatu hari, aku menemukan lebam biru kehitaman di sekujur tubuh kakakku ketika ia demam dan harus mengganti pakaiannya. Mungkin saat itu usiaku baru beranjak 6 tahun. Aku Tanya; _kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kakak di pukuli orang karena sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan?_

Tapi, kakak hanya menjawab dengan melirik tajam ke arah ayah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar kami dan menyeretku keluar dengan kasar.

Baru aku sadar, ayah kami yang dulu mungkin sudah mati. Karena orang ini, hanyalah monster mengerikan yang keji.

Tahun-tahun dimana kakakku berusaha mati-matian untuk menjauhiku dari ayah, berubah menjadi hari-hari dimana kami berdua di aniaya bersama.

Di ciprati air panas—sudah menjadi alarm pagi bagi kami. Lebam-lebam biru—sudah menjadi hiasan di tubuh kami tiap hari. Tapi, hanya kakakku yang menerima tusukan dari ujung rokok yang menyala di tubuhnya yang tertutup kaus dan celana—dia akan mati-matian mengusirku keluar rumah sebelum ayah mengenaiku juga, dan memberitahuku untuk jangan pulang sampai ia menjemputku nantinya.

Lalu aku baru teringat, mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa kakak tidak mau memakai baju-baju mewah pemberian Bejo, dan memutuskan untuk hanya memakai _hoodie_ sebagai penutup luka-luka yang ada.

Menurut_nya_, itu tidak pantas di tubuhnya yang… _aneh_.

…Kemudian, tanganku bergerak lagi, dan memutar koin kembali…

**…...**

Aku ingat, kapan pertama kalinya aku dan kakakku harus hidup sendiri tanpa orangtua.

Ayahku yang dulu sekali, akan ikut melempar koin ke udara ketika menonton pertandingan sepak bola—karena wasitnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian dia akan menebak bahwa hasilnya dan hasil wasit, sama.

Kebanyakan tebakannya benar.

Tapi monster yang akhir-akhir ini berjalan masuk ke kamar kontrakan kami yang kecil dan pengap milik kami saat itu, menggunakan koinnya—di putar di atas meja hingga jadi terlihat seperti gasing—untuk menentukan pilihan.

Apakah aku, atau kakak, yang tidak boleh mendapat jatah makan dan menyiksa salah satu dari kami selama semalaman.

Terkadang aku berada di pihak gambar, dan kakakku angka. Tapi posisi itu berganti tiap harinya. Kalau tidak berganti, mungkin seharusnya aku lah yang akan selalu kena, dan bukan nya malah kakak.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, apa kakak akan membenciku nantinya setelah semua ini. Aku sangat takut hal itu terjadi, dan dengan hati-hati menanyakan hal itu kepada kakak.

Dia bilang, "_Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan pernah_,"

Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatku semakin takut.

Untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, biasanya aku akan diam-diam menyimpan setengah makan malamku untuk di bagi ke kakak nantinya setelah monster itu tidur.

Awalnya dia marah padaku karena takut ketahuan, tapi semakin hari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan berpostur tubuh jelek itu, tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tapi tentu saja, suatu hari, aku ketahuan...

Ganjarannya cukup setimpal, sebenarnya, kalau di bandingkan dengan usaha kakakku yang menjagaku untuk tetap jauh dari jangkauan si monster keji itu.

Yah… sebenarnya, sih, aku memang ketahuan dan ayah murka. Tapi, kelakuan kakak lah yang membuatnya semakin marah.

Saat memutuskan untuk menghukum siapa terlebih dahulu dengan caranya yang biasa—memutar koin. Aku pada angka, dan kakak pada gambar. Koin menunjukkan angka, dan kakak dengan frontalnya memutar sisi pada koin itu di depan mata si monster.

Kami berdua pun di pukuli habis-habisan.

Aku mungkin tuli, tapi aku berani sumpah, teriakan kakak yang tidak terdengar itu bisa dengan anehnya terdengar di kedua telinga dan menusuk masuk tepat ke jantungku.

Monster itu boleh saja menjambak rambutku sesukanya hingga tercabut semua sampai ke akar-akarnya, atau menghajar habis tubuhku sampai semua tulangku hancur. Tapi saat ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah kakak—yang membuat kakak tentunya langsung terlempar mengantam dinding, aku langsung menerjangnya hingga ia jatuh ke lantai, dan memukulinya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ku punya.

Tapi tentu saja, kekuatan anak umur 7 tahun yang tidak pernah diberi makanan sehat, kalah jauh dari kekuatan… _seekor monster_ tidak berperasaan seperti _dia_.

Aku mungkin masih ingat bagaimana aku bersuara—walau tidak terdengar di telingaku. Juga masih ingat bagimana monster itu menghempas tubuhku hingga terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

Dan aku tidak akan mungkin lupa bagaimana rasanya sebagian wajahku—tepat di mata kananku, di ciprati air panas mendidih, sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran karena itu terasa amat sangat sakit.

Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi kecuali tangan kakak yang menarikku untuk berlari.

Oh, tapi aku ingat, di jaket kesayangannya menempel bercak-bercak merah mengerikan yang awalnya ku kira berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi nampaknya, dia bisa berlari normal tanpa mengernyit kesakitan.

Mungkin ini menjijikan, tapi aku merasa lega ketika mengetahui bahwa bercak-bercak merah itu adalah darah ayah yang sudah tidak diketahui lagi bagaimana keadaannya setelah kami meninggalkannya.

**...**

Aku baru saja berniat untuk memutar koin lagi, ketika tertangkap dari sudut mataku ada seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Aku menoleh hingga memutar badan, mengikutinya sampai orang itu duduk, bergabung bersama Bejo dan Reza.

Laki-laki itu masih muda—mungkin seumuran denganku, atau mungkin juga lebih muda, entahlah—dan terlihat tampan, sebenarnya, kalau saja wajahnya tidak babak belur begitu, dan lagipula ekspresinya terlihat seram dan kelam.

Ku lihat kakakku juga menatap pemuda itu dengan raut penasaran. Di sebelahnya, si Cecep tampak tidak perduli.

Mungkin hanya aku dan kakakku yang belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

Tapi akhinya, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan kembali memutar tubuhku menghadap meja _mini bar_.

Tanganku memutar koin, lagi…

**…...**

Lolos dari ayah saat itu rasanya seperti keluar dari kandang singa, dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebat dan asing. Mungkin ada lebih banyak lagi binatang-binatang yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada monster itu. Apalagi saat itu kami berdua masih bocah, dan sendirian.

Belum lagi mencari tempat untuk istirahat dari malam-malam dingin, berlindung dari hujan, dan makanan untuk membuat kami tetap hidup.

Pada awalnya, semua terasa berat.

Tapi, semakin lama, kami jadi semakin 'kreatif'… dan semakin konyol.

Aku mulai mengemis kepada orang-orang di lampu merah, sedangkan kakakku…

…kakakku kemana, ya? Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi kami selalu berpencar dalam mencari uang. Lalu, berkumpul di tempat-tempat yang sudah di sepakati sebelumnya, dan pergi mencari makan.

Begitu seterusnya.

Tiap hari kami mencari lokasi baru agar tidak di jadikan bulan-bulanan oleh preman-preman yang ada di tiap lokasi, karena kami tanpa izin mendatangi wilayah-wilayah mereka.

Tiap hari juga, kakak selalu pulang dengan wajah pucat, namun uang banyak. Malah, sempat beberapa kali ia membawa pulang pakaian-pakaian baru untukku dan dia. Saat ku tanya, apakah dia sakit, dia akan menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja dan langsung menarikku pergi untuk mencari makan dan tempat untuk tidur yang baru.

Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, kalau selama ini ia selalu mencuri.

**…...**

Kakakku yang mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintainya.

Satu-satunya orang yang rela membuat jaket kesayangannya kotor terkena darah orang yang kami benci itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang selalu melompat jauh di depanku untuk menjadi tameng yang melindungiku dari bahaya apapun.

Kakakku yang selalu memprioritaskan kebutuhanku dari kebutuhannya sendiri. Orang yang selalu menanyakan "_ada apa?_" kepadaku tiap waktu. Mungkin dia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ku pikirkan, padahal yang ku pikirkan hanyalah dia seorang.

Kakakku yang curang…

Dia mungkin selalu mengeluh, entah dalam hati atau secara lisan—walaupun aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar keluhannya itu.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya dalam urusan apapun, karena _aku lah_ alasan utama yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Aku percaya padanya, dan dia akan selalu menjagaku. Kami saling menjaga.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia…

…dan Bejo pernah merenggutnya dariku sekali.

**...**

Semua orang yang ada di dunia pasti tahu, kalau mencuri hak milik orang lain tentu adalah salah satu dari perbuatan yang susah di maafkan. Mau alasannya seperti apapun juga.

Tapi, kakakku tidak perduli. Lagipula dia cukup cerdik untuk bisa menghindari orang-orang dan lolos dari kejaran masa.

Hanya saja, bukankah ada peribahasa yang berbunyi; semakin tinggi tupai melompat, semakin keras jatuhnya nanti...

…_oh, bukan begitu, ya, bunyi peribahasanya? Yah pokoknya, kurang lebih begitu lah. Mana aku tahu. Aku, kan, tidak pernah sekolah._

Jadi, _seharusnya_ hari itu, setelah selesai mengumpulkan uang, kami berkumpul di sebuah gang kecil sebelah rumah kosong—tempat yang sudah kami sepakati sebelumnya.

Tapi, yang muncul saat itu bukanlah kakakku, melainkan orang-orang yang berpakaian rapi. Mereka terlihat seperti pelayan-pelayan di restoran-restoran mewah, kalau saja saat itu mereka tidak berusaha menyeretku dengan paksa.

_Ini penculikan?_ Pikirku panik. _Kenapa aku di culik? Siapa yang menculikku?_

Pada detik-detik aku memberontak dari pemaksaan itu, aku berharap kakak akan datang untuk menolongku. Muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan menghajar beberapa dari mereka, lalu kami akan kabur bersama sejauh mungkin.

Tapi kakakku tidak pernah datang, dan itu membuat rasa takutku terhadap apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, berubah menjadi rasa takut yang selama ini mati-matian ku kubur dalam-dalam, jauh dalam benakku.

Bahwa akhirnya, kesabaran kakak terhadapku sudah lenyap. Dia menyerah terhadapku.

_Dia meninggalkanku_.

Lalu, yang terakhir ku ingat hanyalah aku yang sedang terbengong-bengong di sebuah ruangan, di awasi oleh dua orang laki-laki yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Aku memeriksa seluruh tubuhku, tapi aku tidak menemukan adanya luka-luka baru.

Aku baik-baik saja, sepertinya.

Aku baik-baik saja, tapi juga takut. Sangat takut. Hanya saja, aku terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk tidur saja.

**…...**

Entah sudah berapa jam ku lewati, dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah sekarang sudah pagi atau malah sudah siang. Tapi aku tidak perduli itu semua. Karena setelah menunggu beberapa menit setelah aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, aku melihat sosoknya…

Kakakku, berjalan dengan lunglai ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lega ketika melihatnya, dan dia membalas dengan senyuman lemah.

Kemudian, kedua tangannya bergerak.

"_Maaf, ya… Apa mereka kasar padamu?_"

Aku terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah di angkat dan di masukkan ke mobil dengan paksa itu termasuk perbuatan kasar atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya aku menggeleng, karena aku pernah mengalami hal-hal yang jauh lebih buruk.

Aku bertanya kepadanya, apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi untuk sesaat, kakak mentapku tapi pandangannya terlihat menerawang jauh. Kemudian, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapu rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahku—tempat dimana luka melepuh karena air panas yang di siram ayah kepadaku dulu.

Saat itu, aku baru sadar kalau pengelihatan mata kananku mungkin sudah rusak. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat kakakku dengan jelas lewat mata kanan. Hanya lewat mata kiriku, aku melihat seseorang berjalan dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba suhu ruangan itu menurun drastis.

Aku juga berani bersumpah, bahwa aku melihat adanya uap embun yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung kakakku ketika ia berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar. Di sini benar-benar dingin.

Laki-laki yang ku lihat tadi berjalan memasuki ruangan, dan semakin lama suhu semakin dingin. Naluriku yang sudah terbiasa untuk menghindari bahaya apapun langsung memerintahkanku untuk menarik kakak menjauh dari orang asing itu.

Ketenangannya—orang asing itu, mengingatkanku kepada _monster itu_. Ketenangan yang berujung kehancuran bagi kami.

Tapi kakak tidak bergeming, sama sekali. Ia hanya membelai pipiku seraya mulutnya bergerak-gerak, seolah-olah ia tengah berbicara padaku.

_Ayolah, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Aku tidak mengerti kau bilang apa! _Pikirku marah.

Setiap langkah yang di ambil laki-laki itu untuk mendekati kami, semakin aku merasa bahwa mungkin suhu tubuhku tersedot keluar begitu saja. Bahkan aku melihat kakakku menggigil sekilas dan menunduk, sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan bergeser untuk membuka jalan.

_Tunggu… apa? Apa-apaan ini?_

_ Apa kakak akan menjualku kepada orang ini?_

_ Tunggu…_

_ Tunggu!_

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan memalingkan muka ketika tangan laki-laki itu menggapaiku. Tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan menyentuh kepalaku, dan menepuknya dengan lembut beberapa kali.

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, lewat mata kiriku.

Laki-laki ini memiliki mata yang terlihat kosong, seperti permukaan es. Mata hitam kecoklatan yang nyaris seperti kelabu, saking suramnya. Wajahnya datar dan tegas, tapi terlihat rileks. Dia berjongkok dan bertopang pada tongkat di tangannya, di hadapanku.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih bingung dengan penurunan suhu yang drastis. Tapi, setelah melihat ke sekeliling, orang-orang di sekitarku mengenakan jaket-jaket tebal—bahkan kakak mengenakan sebuah _hoodie_ lumayan tebal yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Jadi, suhu dingin ini sama sekali bukan halusinasiku saja.

Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan tubuhku berhenti gemetar, tapi yang ku tahu pasti, laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan dengan pengamatan yang terlalu dekat itu, aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah kakak. Meminta penjelasan.

Tapi yang menjawab justru adalah laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

Kedua tangannya bergerak, membuatku tertegun.

"_Mulai saat ini, kamu… dan dia_—laki-laki itu menunjuk kakak—_akan tinggal, dan bekerja kepadaku_."

Lalu, lima menit kemudian, dia meninggalkanku dan kakaku, yang di giring langsung menuju sebuah ruang makan.

Saat itu aku tidak perduli dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Aku juga tidak perduli dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang mengawal kami sedari awal, mengawasi kakakku makan dengan brutalnya.

Kakakku sudah hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lagi setelah kami mengalami begitu banyak cobaan berat. Tapi kali ini, dia terlihat bahagia walau tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Dan hanya _itu_ saja, yang aku perdulikan.

**…...**

Waktu berlalu, dan semakin banyak hal ku pelajari.

Rupanya, tupai yang sudah terlalu tinggi melompat—kakakku yang sudah terlalu sering mencuri, akhirnya jatuh juga—ketahuan.

Tapi bedanya, dia terjatuh dan di tangkap oleh seorang manusia yang benar. Jadi, tidak terlalu fatal, kurasa.

Mungkin bekerja dengan orang itu, termasuk salah satu perjanjian yang di buat kakakku karena takut di habisi oleh orang-orang yang memergoki perbuatannya. Itu keputusan yang cukup adil, sebenarnya.

Kakak merampas hak milik orang lain, di bayar dengan mengabdi dengan orang yang terampas itu seumur hidup kakak—seumur hidup kami.

Nama bosku, yang waktu itu menolong kami, adalah Bejo. Nama yang terlalu biasa untuk orang yang eksentrik seperti dia—_tapi, dalam bahasa Jawa, 'Bejo' berarti beruntung. Jadi… yah_… _aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi_.

Hanya saja, pertolongan darinya itu juga membutuhkan biaya yang harus kami bayar; seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya, kami harus bekerja untuknya.

Awalnya, pekerjaan kami hanyalah sebagai mata-mata di jalanan.

Mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang di buru Bejo—_oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kalau Bejo adalah bos dari sebuah organisasi gelap, semacam mafia. Tapi yang lebih spesifiknya, aku tidak tahu,_ _dan aku tidak mau ambil pusing untuk perduli_.

Lalu, jika sudah dapat cukup banyak informasi, kami akan pulang ke Bejo dan melaporkannya. Ia pun akan memberi kami hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti makanan dan pakaian sebagai _tip_ untuk kami.

Lewat pekerjaan itu, aku belajar membaca gerak mulut orang untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka ucapkan. Dan yang awalnya mengajariku adalah Pak Cecep—_saat itu, aku masih tidak punya gambaran sama sekali, tentang siapa dirinya dan pekerjaan apa yang di tanggungnya dari Bejo._

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Aku bertambah mahir ini-itu, dan kakak bertambah cerdik juga kuat. Pekerjaan yang di bebankan kepada kami pun semakin banyak.

Bejo sering mewanti-wanti, kalau pertumpahan darah sama sekali tidak di perlukan jika tidak terdesak. Aku dan kakakku juga mengerti hal itu, dan kami semakin berhati-hati dengan tiap gerakan yang kami buat, karena musuh kami semakin hari semakin banyak dan berbahaya.

Tapi Bejo lebih sering lagi mengatakan, kalau manusia tentu punya batasan-batasan tersendiri.

Dan sekali lagi, kakakku tidak akan segan-segan melewati batasannya sendiri, jika itu memang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

**...**

_Mengerikan_.

Hanya itu lah yang terlintas di benakku, ketika aku melihatnya.

Aku tidak pernah jijik dengan darah—maksudku, ayolah… _aku_ seorang _perempuan_. Aku juga tidak akan ragu untuk menginjak kubangan darah, dari korban-korban yang berhasil ku habisi dengan tanganku sendiri.

_Itu karena mereka memang salah, dan pantas mendapatkannya_. Pikirku.

Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjahit luka-luka yang bertambah setiap hari nya di tubuh kakakku setelah bertempur habis-habisan. Aku bahkan masih ingat pertumpahan darah pertama yang aku lakukan, dan jujur saja… aku tidak menyesalinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa… saat melihat kakak membunuh seseorang dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…

_Tidak… dia begitu mirip dengan orang itu_…

Aku terkejut dengan pemikiranku sendiri, dan dengan cepat mengenyahkannya, lalu berjalan mendekati kakakku yang masih berdiri dan terengah-engah. Di tangannya, sebuah tongkat pemukul besi berwarna perak seolah di cat ulang dengan cat berwarna merah—terlalu banyak darah yang ada.

Dia menyadari kehadiranku, kemudian dengan buru-buru dia menjatuhkan benda di tangannya, lalu memeriksa keadaanku. Tapi, aku langsung menepis tangannya.

_Kau mengerikan_…

Aku menatapnya, mencoba mengalirkan kegetiran perasaanku tanpa memberitahunya.

Untuk beberapa saat, kakak hanya menatapku bingung. Lalu, ia membuka kacamata hitamku—pemberian Bejo, yang selama ini menutupi luka di mata kananku. Aku masih menatapnya tajam, dan dia masih menatapku, mencari-cari sesuatu di keheningan yang kubuat.

Aku baru sadar, betapa miripnya kami.

Mungkin jika kakak adalah seorang perempuan, maka dia akan benar-benar terlihat seperti kembaranku. Begitu juga denganku, bila aku seorang laki-laki, maka aku akan menjelma seperti dia.

Lalu, aku jadi teringat… masa-masa dimana aku menangis karena merindukan ibu.

"_Ada apa?_" Tanya kakak, masih bingung karena aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Tapi aku tidak sedang bersama dirinya sekarang, karena jiwaku telah kembali lagi ke masa lalu…

Aku ingat, bagaimana sakitnya merindukan orang yang meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya.

Aku juga ingat, bagaimana rasanya di khianati orang yang paling kita cintai.

Aku tentu masih ingat, bagaimana aku berusaha untuk menangis sekencang mungkin, berharap untuk setidaknya bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Dan aku, juga, masih ingat, bagaimana aku rasanya ingin mati saja, karena merindukan ibu. Merindukan senyumannya dan kedua tangannya yang merawatku dengan sabar.

Tapi, setiap aku menangis, kakak akan selalu ikut menangis bersamaku… dan itu memuakkan. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang merintih seperti kesakitan, tapi tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Karena aku tahu… kami berdua sangat, sangat merindukan ibu.

Lalu, semakin hari, kami semakin berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan itu semua. Walaupun kami tahu, kami tidak akan sanggup.

Tapi, kakak yang menyadari hal itu… menemukan caranya sendiri untuk menenangkanku.

Ketika aku sudah mulai bergelung diri dalam dunia gelapku, bersiap untuk menangis lagi, kakak akan muncul di sebelahku dan memberikan sebuah cermin.

Lalu, kedua tangannya bergerak.

"_Lihat… ada ibu di situ_,"

Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sampai akhirnya kakak merapihkan sedikit rambutku, menatanya, dan aku melihatnya…

…bayangan sosokku di cermin, yang begitu persis dengan ibu kami.

Aku kembali tertarik ke kenyataan, ketika kakak menghentak lembut kedua bahuku. Lagi-lagi kedua tangannya bergerak dan bertanya, "_ada apa?!_"

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan melirik ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa milik korban yang baru saja di renggut oleh kakakku, kemudian ke sebuah bola _baseball_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Lalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan diri dari kakakku, tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan kedua tanganku.

"_Kakak ganteng, tapi juga cantik… seperti ibu,_" ujarku.

Kemudian… dengan perlahan, di wajah yang awalnya terlihat bingung dan keheranan itu, sebuah senyuman berkembang. Senyuman pertamanya sejak bekerja dengan Bejo.

Aku pun melanjutkan;

"_Kakak benar, kita berdua mirip ibu._" Aku mengakhirinya dengan anggukan mantap.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, kakakku langsung berjinjit dan memelukku dengan tubuh bergetar—sepertinya dia tertawa.

Tawa yang sebenarnya tidak terdengar di telingaku, tapi dengan anehnya, terdengar hingga ke sanubariku. Tertancap di jantungku, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku, dan menumpulkan rasa sakit dari luka-luka yang masih baru seperti obat dari segala obat.

_Mungkin, selama ini, hanya itulah yang ingin dia dengar dariku._

_Mungkin, selama ini, dia lah yang selalu takut…_

_Mungkin, selama ini, kakakku selalu takut berubah menjadi seperti ayah kami dulu. Monster brutal tidak berperasaan. _

_Seharusnya, kami saling mendukung. Karena kami sama-sama takut akan hal itu_.

Bejo pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini denganku, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Bahwa aku memang tidak perlu takut pada kakakku. Karena hanya _aku_ lah, alasan utamanya untuk terus bertahan hidup selama ini.

Seperti aku, yang tidak akan mungkin sanggup hidup tanpa kakak.

**…..**

_Aku tahu_ kalau aku baru menyadari hal-hal kecil yang _seharusnya_ sedari dulu aku menyadarinya.

Seperti aku baru sadar, kalau kakak suka bengong ketika Bejo menjelaskan sesuatu, kemudian setelah kembali lagi ke kenyataan, dia hanya akan berjalan mengikuti orang-orang untuk mencari tahu sendiri tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Baru sadar, kalau kakak selalu menyimpan satu koin di bajunya. Walau tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, apalagi memutarnya. Karena itu mengingatkannya kepada ayah kami dulu. Ayah kami yang _dulu sekali_.

Atau, mungkin aku juga baru sadar, kalau dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk dalam menghadapi wanita. Hanya saja dia tidak terlalu percaya diri…

Seperti aku yang tidak percaya diri untuk menunjukkan luka yang ada di wajahku.

Aku baru sadar, kalau kami _selalu_ bekerja _secara terpisah_. Bejo mengantisipasi hal itu karena takut, jika kami bekerja sama dalam memburu orang tertentu, kami tidak bisa konsenterasi pada diri kami masing-masing.

Yang tentunya, akan berujung kacau balau.

Bejo tidak suka—benci, malah—pada kekacauan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak profesional, baginya.

Aku juga baru sadar, bahwa Bejo baru saja menyuruh kami untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Karena kakak tiba-tiba menepuk lenganku dan menarikku dari tempat duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Si Cecep juga ikut. Beberapa orangnya Bejo juga ikut meninggalkan ruang makan mewah itu.

_Dan kalau Pak Cecep ikut… berarti ada sesuatu yang gawat, ya_… pikirku baru sadar.

Aku mengamati, mencari hal-hal baru yang belum aku sadari sebelumnya…

Kakak selalu berjalan menunduk dan bongkok jika mau membunuh orang. Dia juga berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kakinya dengan agak terseok-seok—seperti bagaimana ia hanya akan menyeret tongkat pemukul besi-nya sebelum mulai berperang.

Dia selalu memakai penutup kepala _hoodie_-nya, seperti kebiasaan ayah kami dulu yang memakai topi untuk melindungi kepalanya. Karena dia akan merasa aman dan nyaman jika kepalanya terlindungi.

Di balik kekarnya tubuh kakak, sebenarnya dia agak lemah terhadap dingin. Mungkin gara-gara kebiasaannya dulu yang suka begadang untuk terus menjagaku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena dia pernah mengalami hal-hal yang jauh lebih buruk dariku.

Hanya saja, berbeda denganku, dia sama sekali tidak malu untuk menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Itu membuatnya teringat bahwa _dia pernah lemah_.

Entah itu supaya dia bisa menambah kekuatannya… atau mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak sering-sering melewati batas sendiri… atau malah untuk menakuti orang-orang agar tidak macam-macam dengannya—atau denganku.

Lalu… Oh, ya. Kakak berotot, tapi tingginya lebih pendek dariku. Dia agak sensi dengan hal itu, dan membuat kami jadi saling bersaing dalam urusan kekuatan—yang aku sama sekali tidak perdulikan, karena bagi ku, kakak lah yang terkuat.

Walau dia sangat menghormati Bejo, terkadang rasa hormatnya itu dikarenakan ia takut dengan Bejo. Dan dia benci sekali akan hal itu. Menurutnya, manusia di ciptakan bukan untuk di takuti. _Tapi tetap saja_…

Beda denganku… aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan Bejo. Aku justru merasa agak geli dengan sosoknya yang masih muda tapi dengan sengaja ia tua-tuakan itu. Tidak terlalu pantas untuknya yang sebenarnya memiliki ketampanan sendiri dan karisma laki-laki yang bisa memikat wanita mana saja.

Yang aku agak seram sebenarnya si Cecep…

Saat kami berbelok memasuki dapur, Pak Tua itu menatap sekeliling dengan matanya yang tajam. Ada aura tersendiri yang ia bawa—aura yang gelap. Berbeda dari Bejo yang membawa dingin, ia membawa kekelaman yang bisa menelan siapa saja jika berada di dekatnya.

Dia dan Bejo—Kekelaman yang dingin, adalah kesatuan yang benar-benar sempurna.

Padahal sebenarnya—sama seperti Bejo yang diam-diam memiliki kehangatan dari balik sifatnya yang dingin—Pak Cecep juga demikian. Dia adalah pelatih kami sejak kecil, mengajari kami ini-itu dengan sabar, dan paling mengerti tentang kami.

Dia juga, kalau tidak dapat tugas dari Bejo, mungkin hanya akan berbuat jahil kecil-kecilan kepada orang-orang. Kakak pernah menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Tapi, mafia tetaplah mafia… Bermain dengan wanita, minum-minum, dan pesta pora seenaknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami—apalagi bagi Cecep yang sering sekali menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, butuh refreshing.

Hanya saja, aku lega tidak ada yang berani menggodaku—melempar pandangan genit pun tidak pernah. Mungkin karena aku agak cacat, atau karena orang-orang ini tahu tentang kisahku, atau karena adanya kehadiran kakak yang selalu menjagaku…

Hari ini, koki-koki memasak sesuatu yang spesial. Karena kata Bejo, hari ini adalah hari spesial.

Untuk beberapa saat, kakak dan Pak Cecep mengobrol dengan beberapa koki. Mungkin mereka menyadari adanya makanan kesukaan mereka yang akan di masak juga untuk merayakan hari spesial ini.

Setelah itu, aku dan kakak berpisah dengan Pak Cecep. Entah Karena alasan apa, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Dapur. Aku melihat kakak sempat mencibirnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kami keluar dari dapur, dan beberapa Koki senyum-senyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

Dasar.

_Oh iya… aku baru sadar… _kalau baru kali ini aku dan kakak bekerja bersama.

_Ah, tidak masalah... Itu berarti, pekerjaan kami akan lebih cepat selesainya_.

Kakak bisa makan makanan kesukaannya, dan aku juga bisa istirahat.

Tidak ada yang rugi, _kan_?

Lagipula, setelah ini… mungkin aku akan memperbaiki beberapa hal; seperti memberitahu kakakku untuk jangan memasang wajah jutek terus. Atau menyuruhnya mencukur rambut-rambut kecil yang mulai tumbuh memanjang di dagu hingga bawah telinganya, juga mencukur kumisnya.

Dia pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan jadinya.

* * *

**[ F I N. ]**

* * *

**[Author's note]**

If Gareth Evans (or/with Very Tri Yulisman and Julie Estelle, too, probably.) EVER finds this ff in the future, I'm gonna get so much criticize from him.

_**If**__._

This ff has a super low standart story-line, I know. Too cliche and disgustingly cheesy.

I don't even know why am I making this thing. Forgive me.

I think the only thing I know is, that I can't help myself but to APPRECIATE such as "protective siblings". Especially older brothers to the younger ones.

Bleh. Gausah sok bahasa inggris lagi deh ah.

Seperti biasa, mohon maaf dan maklumnya kepada segala bentuk dan macam typo yang sudah saya buat dengan tidak-berperiperkalimatanyangbaikdanbenar-nya

Kalau ada kalimat-kalimat yang nggak nyambung sama alur, _**please**_, lewatin aja. Jangan di pikirin, jangan kebawa mimpi.

Also… Ending-nya emang sengaja di bikin ngegantung kayak gitu. Kenapa?

**Karena!** _Pertama_, ff ini pake _point-of-view_ dari orang pertama-pelaku utama. Dan lagipula, kita semua kan juga udah tau, ujung-ujungnya si Hammergirl mati.

Dan karena alesan pertama itu juga, gue NGGAK bisa ngontrol diri gue buat NGGAK kebawa arus terror, ketika menghadapi kematian.

ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH BUAT YANG UDAH MAU RELA-RELA BUANG WAKTU BUAT NGEBACA INI FF.

Dan sekali lagi… di mohon dengan sangat, meninggalkan Review kritik&saran dalam bentuk apapun. Biar gue makin pinter jadinya.


End file.
